sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Girls' Generation - Love
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Love & Girlsright|205px *'Artista: Girls' Generation *'Single: '''Love & Girls *'Pista: 1 *'Género: '''Dance, Pop *'Idioma:' Japonés *'Lanzamiento:' 19-Junio-2013 *'Agencia: Universal Music '''Romanización Huu huu 1 2 3 4! huu huu 1 2 3 4! jitai no oppenin gunni kyougaku no happunin guni Hitsu yono sonzai Don’t see Sou Girls wai tsumo Mystery Na na na na na na na na Love and Girls (Love and Girls) Na na na na na na na na Love and Girls (Love and Girls) Ai kata teni 1 2 3 Waki a karia Energy Heru wo nayase 1 2 3 4 Nani materu no What’chu waiting for Na na na na na na na na Love and Girls Na na na na na na na na Love and Girls Ey lemme break it down! Huu huu Love! huu huu Girls! Get up, get up Love!, Get up, get up Girls! Ooh like an Alien matatakuma kirameite Shine! Huu huu Say ha~! huu~ L.O.V.E wani naka That’s right Sekai wa Oh megami ga unda Creature You want it, take it, kono ressha no Ticket It’s warm wai na ai ga naru chiarida Say miteru dake ja dame sa kisou tengai no Wonderland kimi nari no steppu fumeba mainichi ga Anniversary Go! Huu huu Love! huu huu Girls! Get up, get up Love!, Get up, get up Girls! Ooh So brilliant hyaku sen renma denkou sekka Shine! Huu huu Say! huu huu huu~ sou sono choushi 1 2 3! tobinorimasho aosobini watashitachi to Go for it!~ Come on! Na na na na na na na na Love and Girls (Go!) Huu huu Love! huu huu Girls! Get up, get up Love! Get up, get up Girls! Ooh like an Alien matatakuma kirameite Shine! Huu huu Say! huu huu huu Na na na na na na na na Love and Girls Love and Girls Na na na na na na na na huu huu Love! huu huu Girls! Na na na na na na na na Love and Girls Na na na na na Say! huu huu Love! huu huu Girls! 'Español' Huu huu 1 2 3 4! huu huu 1 2 3 4! En la inauguración de la generación Hay impactante suceso Una secreta existencia que no se ve Si, una chica es siempre un misterio Na na na na na na na na Amor y Chicas (Amor y Chicas) Na na na na na na na na Amor y Chicas (Amor y Chicas) Con amor en un lado 1 2 3 Está hirviendo esta energía El sonido de nuestros pasos resuenan 1 2 3 4 ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Qué estás esperando? Na na na na na na na na Amor y Chicas Na na na na na na na na Amor y Chicas Hey déjame romperlo! Huu huu Amor! huu huu Chicas! Levántate, levántate ¡Amor! Levántate, levántate ¡Chicas! Ooh~ Como un alienígena Yo brillo y resplandezco, brillo! Huu huu decir ha! huu A.M.O.R forma un círculo esta bien Este mundo Oh La criatura le dio origen a la diosa ¡Lo quieres? ¡Tómalo! El boleto de este tren Es cálido, quiero escuchar tu voz En este fantástico país de las maravillas solo mirar no es bueno Si tomas los pasos que quieres Entonces todos los días es un aniversario, Vamos! Huu huu Amor! huu huu Chicas! Levántate, levántate ¡Amor! Levántate, levántate ¡Chicas! Ooh Tan brillante He aprendido de todos mis luchas, a velocidad la luz yo brillo Huu huu Decir! huu huu huu~ Sí, a este ritmo 1 2 3 Vamos a jugar donde hay amor! Adelante con todas nosotras!~ Vamos! Na na na na na na na na Amor y Chicas (Vamos!) Huu huu Amor! huu huu Chicas! Levántate, levántate ¡Amor! Levántate, levántate ¡Chicas! Ooh~ Como un alienígena Yo brillo y resplandezco, brillo! Huu huu Decir! huu huu huu Na na na na na na na na Amor y Chicas (Amor y chicas) Na na na na na na na na huu huu Amor! huu huu Girls! Na na na na na na na na Amor y Chicas! Na na na na na Decir! huu huu Amor! huu huu Chicas! 'Video' full|center|516 px Categoría:LetraJpop